Just the way you are!
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: My first songfic guys so it probs isnt that good. Anyways it's a take on Bruno Mars' song 'Just the way you are'. BoyxBoy love story. R&R. The couple in this story isn't mentioned so see if you can guess by the clues. Better than it sounds-hopefully:). Rated T for language.


**_I listened to Bruno Mars' song 'just the way you are' this morning and read a couple of songfics and this came to mind. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Bruno Mars. (if I owned him, god I don't know what I'd do)._**

**Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

I wish I could just stare at his beautiful eyes, all day and night long. They glisten in the sun and moon, that's how beautiful he is. Baby blue pools of diamonds, that's what they look like. His eyes are one of his many beautiful features, I can't help but love him.

**His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying,**

His beautiful golden hair that gets in the way of his eyes when it's windy outside. I loved the way he would flick it out of his face whenever it got in the way. His blonde locks and sapphire eyes were just about enough to make my heart melt, but there's more.

**He's so beautiful and I tell him every day, yeah.**

I tell him every single day how beautiful he is and he still doesn't believe me. He always gives me the same answer 'trust me I'm not, but you are and that's one of the many reasons I love you'. Whenever he says that it we just end up making out or fucking.

**I know, I know, when I compliment her he won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see. But every time he asks me "Do I look okay?"**

I can't actually believe he asks me shit like 'do I look okay?' YES of course you look fucking okay! Your absolutely gorgeous. Honestly I don't know why he has the need to ask, he knows I'll just say 'yeah' and god damn knows he's sexy as anything.

**I say when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause boy you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah.**

When I see is breathtakingly, beautiful face I just can't help but let a huge smile spread across my face. I like what I see when I see him. His smile is probably the second best part of him, under eyes, because it's just simply breath taking. His white teeth, pale lips, and his whole face just reacts wonderfully when he does smile, which is most of the time. He's a happy person.

**His lips, his lips,** **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.**

I long to kiss his pale peachy coloured lips all day if I could, without breath. I don't need air or anything like that, I just need him. He's the one thing I couldn't and wouldn't be able to live without. I need, I want, I have to just have one kiss to hold me off from thinking about losing him, I can't think about that now. I need just one passionate kiss from him.

**His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy.**

His warmly cute laugh, not to masculine but yet not so feminine. Healthy laugh, beautiful laugh, words can't really describe it. It's just amazingly hot. He has such a sexy laugh, there sexy laugh, that describes it perfectly. Just hearing it makes me laugh and blush even a little sometimes.

**He's so beautiful and I tell him every day, yeah.**

I tell him every single day how beautiful he is and he still doesn't believe me. He always gives me the same answer 'trust me I'm not, but you are and that's one of the many reasons I love you'. Whenever he says that it we just end up making out or fucking.

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change.**

There's absolutely nothing to change, nothing I'd ever want to change. He's already perfect for me. And I'd never ask him to change or ever want him to.

** If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same, so don't even bother asking if you look okay, 'cause you know I'll say…**

Just stay exactly how you are baby, your already perfect and always have been.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause boy you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah.**

"I love you and I always way, your beautiful okay? So don't ever doubt yourself again promise?" I asked, in a kind of begging way. I hate it when he doubts himself there's no need, plus what is there to doubt. He's stunning.

"I promise you babe, I won't ever doubt myself and won't ever leave you!"

**Can you guess who it is? Who do you think was writing? Who was he writing about?**

**Anyways hoped you guys liked it. **

**And thank you Bruno for you beautifully written song so I could turn it into a boyXboy love story. Hehe:)**


End file.
